Waste disposal devices are common in hospitals, doctors' offices, kitchens and other household locations and other locations where waste is generated and must be disposed of in a sanitary manner. Waste disposal devices are also often used to dispose of household waste, cat litter and other pet waste. If the waste emits odors, the waste disposal device should also contain odors emanating from the waste.
Numerous waste disposal devices exist including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,612,099, 6,804,930, 6,851,251, 7,086,569, 7,114,314, 7,146,785, 7,316,100, 7,434,377, 7,503,152, 7,503,159, 7,617,659, 7,708,188, 7,712,285, 7,963,414, 8,127,519, 8,215,089, 8,235,237, 8,266,871, 8,973,774 and all of which are incorporated by reference herein. Additionally, innovative waste disposal devices are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/172,715 filed Jul. 14, 2008, now abandoned, Ser. No. 13/172,976 filed Jun. 30, 2011, now abandoned, and Ser. No. 13/270,697 filed Oct. 11, 2011, now abandoned, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Some of these waste disposal devices include a base defining a waste-receiving compartment and a lid pivotally connected to the base. When the lid is opened, a bag becomes visible and waste is inserted into an opening of the bag. The bag often passes through a membrane that requires force to insert the waste, and also serves to close the bag above the waste providing a barrier to waste and odor outflow. In some waste disposal devices, the bag is actually part of an accordion-folded length of flexible tubing that is housed in a cartridge.
Further, some of these waste disposal devices include a step or foot pedal assembly to complement or replace the manual opening and closing of the lid. The foot pedal assembly includes a depressible foot pedal and a spring, and is arranged to cause both opening of the lid when the foot pedal is depressed and closure of the lid when the pressing force is removed. The spring is moved against its bias upon depression of the foot pedal and returns to its original state when the pressing force is removed to thereby cause closure of the lid and rotation of the twisting mechanism.